Nightmare
by TheLoveStrukk
Summary: Raven has a night mare and things explode, waking up beast boy, who comes to her aid. Summary Sucks and the story REALLY SUCKS! But if you like it . . . review! and if you don't like it, review!


**A/N: ok, this idea just popped into my mind and I HAD to write it down! . . . This is my first teen titans story and I LOVE BB/Rae! Sorry if it's a little what you call . . . OOC . . . IDK what that even stands for but I know it means out of character or something. . . ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Easy as pie. XD**

When it's in italics, underlined is emphasis and a song!

Nightmare

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I ran down the dark hallway, trying to get to it as fast as I could. But what am I looking for? I felt all I ever wanted was in the hands of something angry and evil, and about to be crushed. But then I felt like what I loved most was being stolen._

_Suddenly, I heard Beast Boy's laugh. That only made me run faster. I reached the end of the hallway and opened a door to see Terra and Beast Boy laughing. Terra, seeing me, put her arms around Beast Boy and smirked._

"_Hey, It's that demon who __Loooooooooves__ you!" she laughed again. I could only stand there as if I had no power. Because I didn't. She kissed him hard on the lips and a tear rolled down my cheek. Now it makes sense. Terra was the evil thing that was stealing what I loved, and she was crushing all I ever wanted: To be with Beast Boy._

_She stopped and Beast Boy looked dazed and happy._

"_Wow Terra. You're a GREAT kisser!" he said. Terra's eyes glowed yellow and two large rocks glowed as well. She lifted her hands as the rocks floated up._

"_Azerath Metrion Zynthos!" she said in a high mimicky voice. The rocks flew to my sides and smashed together, crushing me. Suddenly, everything went dark and I was numb. I heard beast boy laugh and say_

"_Nice one Terra!"_

_Release me , release my body.  
I know it's wrong, So why am I with you now.  
I say release me, Cause I'm not able to  
convince myself  
That I'm better off without you._

Yeah, it's perfectly clear  
That it's not what you need  
I tell you I don't care  
But I don't want to  
Anything that you say  
I hear myself agree  
And I don't recognize  
What I've turned into,

_Why was Did I even come here? It's obvious he loves Terra and not me. There's no point in me falling for him. I'm better off without him . . . . but he's the one who makes my heart skip a beat. And he makes me smile. But I'll just end up heartbroken!_

_I don't know why I want you so  
'Cause I don't need the heart break  
I don't know what addictive hold  
You have on me I can't shake  
No, I'm not in control  
So let me go_

Release me  
Release my body  
I know it's wrong  
So why do I keep coming back  
I say release me  
'Cause I'm not able to  
Convince myself  
That I'm better off without you

_I can't sleep without drifting into my thoughts of him. When I meditate he's always on my mind. He keeps me calm. Although he's full of energy._

_I could sleep by myself  
It would burn me alive  
Find me somebody else  
But I don't want to  
Try to leave out the love  
That goes against the grain  
But I can rationalize it  
If I have to_

I don't know why I want you so  
'Cause I don't need the heart break  
I don't know what addictive hold  
You have on me I can't shake  
No, I'm not in control  
So let me go

Release me  
Release my body  
I know it's wrong  
So why do I keep coming back  
I say release me  
'Cause I'm not able to  
Convince myself  
That I'm better off without you..

Release me  
'Cause I'm not able to  
Convince myself  
That I'm better off without you.

_I still love him. I heard his voice again._

"_Terra? Will you marry me?"_

"_YES!!!" she squealed. _

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! RELEASE ME FROM THIS PAIN ALREADY!!!!" I screamed._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven gasped and sat up in her bed, tears streaming down her face. Suddenly, five things happened at once. Her pillow exploded, feathers flying everywhere. Her lamp exploded, her mirror shattered, luckily not her mirror, her cape flew up behind her, and someone knocked on the door.

She pulled her hood up and opened the door. Beast Boy stood there with concern on his face. She looked up at him.

"What? It's one in the morning."

"Rae, what happened?" he asked. Raven tried to stop her tears, but she failed.

"N-nothing." She said, her voice shaky.

"*Sigh* I can tell something's up."

"No-It's nothing." She walked back into her dark room, but he followed her. The rain pounded against the window and the thunder roared.

"I just had a night mare." She sat down on her bed, and he sat down beside her.

"About what?"

". . . Terra."

"Remember what I told you earlier, I was never really in love with her, she was controlling me" **(A/N: That's another story I'll do l8r, but Raven is part of it.)**

"What happened in the dream anyway?"

"Well, I was running down a dark hallway, trying to reach something before it was too late, but I didn't know what it was. I finally got to a door, and I opened it to see you and Terra." More tears streamed down her face as she continued. Beast Boy put an arm around her and she leaned into him, not noticing what was happening. "She called me a Demon, and then kissed you. All I could do was stand there because I was powerless. She then used her powers to crush me in between two rocks. I know that's lame, but it was just so horrible." She put her face in her hands and cried as her powers shut the door and made another pillow explode.

Beast Boy scooted back against the head board, and pulled Raven into his arms as it snowed feathers. _She'll probably kill me for this, but I love her, so I don't care!_ She looked up at him in confusion.

"What are you doing?" she said, calming down a little bit.

"I'm comforting you." She laid her head on his chest, and he put his arms around her waist.

"Why?" she put her arms around his neck. He leaned forward and their foreheads and noses touched.

"Because I love you" he whispered.

"That's what made it scary. That Terra loved you and you loved her." She whispered back. Raven suddenly looked sad and a little angry, but just a smidge.

"This isn't a joke." Beast Boy said quietly, reading her expression.

"How can I believe you?" she replied. He kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you too." She said. And they eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**A/N: Holy CRAP! That was sooo freakin' cheesy and stupid. But . . . click the cute lttle box with the green writing and PRETTY PLEEEAAASE WITH A CHERY ON TOP review!**


End file.
